


Strange Encounters of the Awkward Kind

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you often take late-night walks through dubious neighbourhoods?” Thompson asked them, with a crooked attempt at a smile.</p>
<p>“You know how Peg loves to live on the wild side,” said Angie, with nonchalance so forced that it was an utter discredit to actors everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Encounters of the Awkward Kind

“Oh!” Peggy exclaimed in surprise, rounding the corner and dropping Angie’s hand like it was a hot potato. “Hello.” She and Angie stood, blinking awkwardly at the equally startled faces of Sousa and Thompson that they suddenly found themselves confronted with.

“Hello, Peggy,” said Thompson, his hands darting up to adjust his hat.

“What are you doing here?” Sousa asked. “I mean, not that it isn’t swell to see you, I just…” he trailed off and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

“Wasn’t expecting it in the slightest?” Peggy offered.

“Exactly.”

“Do you often take late-night walks through dubious neighbourhoods?” Thompson asked them, with a crooked attempt at a smile. 

“You know how Peg loves to live on the wild side,” said Angie, with nonchalance so forced that it was an utter discredit to actors everywhere. Peggy had to cringe a little in sympathy. She could see Angie do the same.

“Oh yes,” Peggy agreed quickly. “Angie wants to be an actress, you see. And _anyone_ knows the only way to do that is to live a little.” 

“With the performances I’ve seen her put on, she shouldn’t have a problem,” said Sousa, sounding only a little disgruntled.

“She is amazing, truly,” Peggy agreed.

“But working in an automat ain’t exactly prime material for the stage,” said Angie. “What about you fellas? Don’t you to have some place to be on a Friday night?”

“Nowhere but a lousy street corner, apparently,” said Thompson. “Night shift. Crap work. The usual.”

Peggy’s brow furrowed. “I thought Agent Marks and Agent Bailey had night shift tonight.” 

“We – uh – got called in,” said Sousa, a little too quickly.

“And we should get back to it,” said Thompson. “Chasin’ a lead. Don’t want it to get too far ahead.”

“Right, yes, sorry to keep you,” said Peggy. “We should be getting along too.”

“Yep, places to be, people to see,” said Angie.

“Night, boys,” said Peggy, nodding briefly.

“Goodnight, ladies,” said Sousa, nodding awkwardly in return. The two groups quickly headed off in their respective directions.

“Odd folks, your coworkers,” said Angie, when they were a few blocks away. She glanced over her shoulder. “Think they noticed?”

Peggy shook her head. “Don’t worry, Angie, those boys wouldn’t notice a brick if it hit them in the head.” She put her arm around the other woman and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. “I assure you, we are quite safe.”

~

Sousa looked anxiously over his shoulder. “Do you think they saw anything, Jack?”

Thompson shook his head. “You worry too much, Danny Boy. They didn’t see a thing.” He looked over at him from under the brim of his hat. “Besides, what’s the worst they could do? It’s not like Carter and her friend are going to run about town spilling their guts about our private business.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sousa agreed, though he still sounded a little nervous. “Peggy wouldn’t do that.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll try to restrain my feelings when we’re in public,” Thompson conceded.

Sousa snorted. “You’re enough of a jackass already, I’d hate to see you when your feelings are restrained.”

“Good,” said Thompson. “Then hold my damn hand again, you rat-bastard.”


End file.
